Magic: 2030
by mantale3
Summary: The statute of secrecy is obsolete and the world is now dealing with a world not known to them. Follow the stories from around the world. (one-shots).
1. Chapter 1

2023

The statute of secrecy has become obsolete. The no-maj invention of the internet is bringing evidence of the magical world faster than any of the magical governments can eliminate and cover it up.

2024

The International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) voted to abolish the international stature of secrecy after a fierce debate that lasted 3 months and resulted in many injuries.

Later that year representatives of the ICW announced the existence of the magical world to the nonmagical world at the UN general assembly. Most of the countries were apprehensive about the magical community.

Some demanded that any wizard and witches within their countries to leave or be arrested and face the death penalty. The Russian Federation, most of the countries in the Middle East, Tanzania, Zimbabwe, Uganda, and Belarus made magic illegal and anyone found guilty of using magic can be sentenced to death.

The rest decided of the countries decided to form a single government between magic and nonmagic people. Japan, Great Britain, the countries of the EU, Canada, Australia, New Zeland, and Uruguay signed treaties with their magical counterparts to come together.

2025

South Korea, Nigeria, Ghana, Benin, Togo, South Africa, Botswana, and Brazil sign merger treaties with their magical counterparts to come together.

The United States begins negotiation with MACUSA and come to a law enforcement cooperation agreement but fail at forming a unified government.

North Korea makes magic a criminal offence with a mandatory death penalty to those found using magic.

2026

The majority of African Union had made deals with their magical counterparts Uganda cuts off all ties with the African Union and become isolationist. Tanzania and Zimbabwe reverses their decision to maintain international relation but make no effort to merge the muggle and magical governments.

The US federal government and MACUSA come to an agreement, MACUSA agreed to the terms. A new president was elected into office with the anti-witchcraft senator Rick Hetrick and a little over two dozen law makers elected into the House of Representatives. All hope of a complete government merger seems to collapse and doubts rise of continued law enforcement cooperation. The new president assures the public of continued support of a merger.

2027

The ICW reforms into the International Wizarding Organization (IWO) in order to protect the rights and lives of wizards around the world.

The governments of Peru, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Thailand, and all the Pacific Island nations merge with their magical counterparts.

Venezuela and Cuba make it illegal to use magic.

2028

The IWO is narrowly elected to the UN as a nonmember observer state.

Six anti-magic politicians are elected governors of Utah, Texas, Alabama, Mississippi, Tennessee, and Indiana. All these newly elected governors promise incorporating voting restriction on wizards and witches, ban magical creatures of human intelligence from voting, make it illegal for wizard and witches to perform magic in public, mandatory identification cards for wizards and witches, a religious freedom bills that would allow private businesses to deny service to wizards and witches on religious grounds, and pressure the federal government to end its relationship with the magical community itself.

In response MACUSA formed the wizarding civil rights group to combat discrimination against the magical community.

2029

In a surprise move the Chinese government merged with its magical counterpart.

The US senate is now in the process of voting on the no-maj-wizarding merger bill.

After a series of legal defeats to the anti-magical groups and highly publicized busts of organizes crime syndicates that contain both no-maj's and magical beings. The president of the muggle government made a speech stating the importance of magic and non-magic cooperation in the post international statute of secrecy era, the president of MACUSA was in attendance. The anti-magic lobby group the New Salem society, and the anti-magic law makers spoke out in a smear campaign against the muggle president and MACUSA as untrustworthy, and beings of magic are unnatural and god want them dead. The campaign was highly divisive until 3 prominent members of the New Salem society bombed the Woolworth building (MACUSA's headquarters) resulting in the deaths of a house elf, seven witches and wizards, and 13 no-maj's. Many others were seriously injured. The three suspect were arrested and the trial is still on going. The New Salem society takes a severe backlash after the director is caught up in scandal after a video recording of him and three other leading figures of the anti-magic movement called the no-maj deaths as acceptable losses and called the perpetrators heroes. The House of Representatives pass the magic and nonmagic merger bill 398-27. It is now in the Senate waiting to be passed.


	2. Story 1 United States: Part 1

Story 1 United States: Part 1: Law Enforcement

October 20, 2029

In an apartment in Long Island, a Black male and a woman of middle eastern decent are sleeping in their bed when their alarm clock rings. The two slowly woke up and look at the clock showing that it was 5:30 PM. He turned on the TV in there room showing CNN. _"Breaking News: the Senate Committee on Magic last night passed the merger bill 8-1 and is now expected to head to the senate floor in at least a week."_ The anchor announced.

The couple get ready as the news blared about the magic community merging with the community as the know it. _"Now, we welcome our guest Senator Rick Hetrick who was the only one on the Committee on Magic to vote against the merger bill, Senator how do you feel about this bill getting voted on by members of your own party?"_

" _Well, I can only say that it is grave disappointment that my colleagues in the senate would risk the lives of our children and the innocent people of our nation being subjected to witches and the filth coming with it like those ratty elves and goblins we have enough problems in this country without those beings demanding jobs from normal folks…"_

The TV was turned off by the woman as both were dressed and ready for their day. The male is dressed in a dress shirt, tie, black pants, and dress shoes. The female is dressed in hospital scrubs and comfortable white tennis shoes. "Alright let's get Annabel up." She tells her husband.

"Alright." He says looking at the clock saying 6:02 PM.

The husband and wife had a quick peck on the lips before going their own way in the house. The husband goes to his daughters' room and knocks on the door. "Annabel, its time to get up be down in 30 minutes or I am going in there."

"Yes daddy."

He sighs heading downstairs. His wife pours him a cup of coffee with nothing added to it. His wife on the hand put a spoonful of sugar and cream into the coffee before stirring it. They slowly drink their coffee when they see their 10-year-old daughter come down the stairs wearing a NYFC shirt and shorts. He pulls down a bowl and a box of Cinnamon Life. "Hey Anna, got anything planned for the day?" The mom asked her.

"Practice tonight and our final game of the season is this Saturday will you be able to see it?" She said pleading for them to come.

"You know I will see it dear, it has been pretty quiet and unless something major happens then I will still make it, but my partner Ben will be there."

Annabel smiled at her dad giggling. "Now did you do your homework."

Annabel nodded. Her mother came over. "Can I have a look at it please."

Annabel pulled out her homework for her mom to look at it. She looked at it for a few minutes. "Alright eat your breakfast and we will get you too school." She told her daughter.

Annabel nodded, "Yes mom."

The parents then drank their coffee and their daughter ate her cereal. After they were done with they head to the car. The family of three drive to Cantiague Elementary school and dropped her off. "Have good day." The mother told her daughter. "Love you."

"Love you dad, love you mom." She said waving back to them heading inside the school.

"Love you to sweety." The father told his daughter.

The car then drove to NYU Long Island Cardiac Care. "I have a surgery today at 4 PM so I will be a little late picking Annabel up." She told her husband.

"I should be able to pick her up, but if something comes up, I will contact the after-school program." He told her.

The both had a quick kiss before his wife went into the hospital. The husband then went to the train station and took a train and got off at Canal st. He then went to the FBI headquarters and entered then went to his office with his name on it. Virgil Rycroft. Rycroft enters his office and looks at files and starts doing paperwork.

At 5:30 AM in a small house in Queens two women in their bed woke up to their alarm on their radio. Broadcasting the Magical News Radio reporting on the Senate committee passing the bill to go to the floor. _"In other news the anti-no-maj group the Magic Society has made a public stating we should pull out of a complete merger with the US muggle government and it's leader Donald Borah."_

 _"Borah in a statement said, 'the no-maj government has made it clear that they don't want to further integrate with our government and that members of the no-maj government wish harm on us and want us to be discriminated against."_

The two women were ready for the day and turned off the radio. One was dressed in a business suit and skirt while the other was dressed similarly but with pants on. "Ready to get our two troublemakers up?" The one wearing pants asked in a joking manner.

"Oh yeah!" She said grinning. "I will get started on breakfast while you get them up."

"You bet." The one in pants said giving her wife a quick kiss on the lips before sprinting towards another bedroom door with a keep out sign on it.

She knocks on the door. "Abigail time to get up, breakfast will be ready in half an hour and you better be down their and ready for school."

"I will be right down." Abigail said behind the door grumpily.

She then ran to her other daughter's room knocking on it. "Are you up?" She asked through the door.

After a few seconds, she still didn't hear anything, so she opened the door and went up to her bed and pulled the covers off her daughter's bed. "Alright, Persephone wake up you have school today so wake up." She told her starting to tickle her.

Persephone laughed, "Mom, I'm up, I'm up."

Persephone's mom stopped tickling her. "Okay, breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes, get dressed and ready or coming up again." She said smiling down at her.

"Yes mom."

Persephone's mom exited the room and headed downstairs. She smelled bacon, pancakes, and eggs. "Hey, babe you got the breakfast started already I see."

"Yep, can you get the orange juice please?"

"Sure." The one in pants said pulling out a wand from her pocket. "Accio carton of orange juice."

The carton of OJ slowly went to the table. "Veronica must you use magic to do simple task like grabbing the carton." Veronica's wife stated with a false condemning tone.

"Amy, I think it doesn't matter, it's the easiest for me."

"Yeah, but you should show them not to rely on magic all the time." Amy pointed out to Veronica.

Veronica huffed. "Okay, anything that I should 'manually' get for you?"

"Yes, please can you get the plates and forks please?" Amy requested.

"Yes dear." Veronica said grabbing the plates and utensils without magic.

Veronica then set them down on the table. After she finished her teenage daughter Abigail came down as Amy brought out the breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Abigail had dyed short blue hair, wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath the jacket, and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of chucks "Morning honey, anything special happening today?" Amy asked her daughter.

"Practice with the band at the warehouse after school, I should be back by 5 PM." Her daughter said taking two pancakes and three pieces of bacon.

Then Persephone ran down to the table her dirty blonde hair, pink jacket and pink shirt with pink pants. "Morning mom, morning mommy, morning Abby." She greeted her parents and sibling.

"Morning sweetie." Amy said. "Anything special happening today?"

"Well today is art and Mr. Messier is allowing us to paint today I can't wait." She said excitedly as Veronica put a pancake and two pieces of bacon on her daughter's plate.

"I am happy to hear that you get to paint, and I also heard that you have a gig this Saturday night with the band aby." Veronica said to her daughters.

"How did you know that?" Abigail asked surprised.

"I overheard you and your friends talking about when you entered the house." She answered. "I apparated a couple of minutes before you and your friends arrived."

Abigail just rolled her eyes at the last part and continued to eat her pancakes while her moms put eggs and bacon on their plates. The family talked about random things like about how the main character's on the new My Little Pony series, and how the rest of Abigail's friends were doing. A knock came from the door. "I will check to see who that is." Veronica said eating the last of her eggs.

She opened the door to find two males dressed in black, band t-shirts, and varying hair colors. One had dyed bright red hair and the other had black hair. "Morning Mrs. Drew." The two said at the same time.

"Morning Frank and Gabe, here to pick up Aby?"

They both nodded. "Aby, Frank and Gabe are here." She yelled to his older daughter.

"Coming mom." She yelled after a minute she ran up to her mom and gave her a quick hug. "Love you mom see you later."

"Have a good day sweetie, love you." Veronica

She left with her friends to school. Veronica sighed with a small smile on her face. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. Here eyes widened when she saw that she has to be at work in 10 minutes, so she runs to the dining room. "Honey, I have 10 minutes to get to work."

"Alright, I will drop off Persephone at school." Amy told Veronica. "Have a good day, love honey."

"Love you to." Veronica said giving her wife a peck on the lips. "Love you Seph, have a good day see you later today okay."

"Love you mom." Persephone said back as her mom kissed her cheek and rubbing her nose on her ear making her laugh.

Veronica then pulled out her wand and disapparated from the dining room. She apparated in the alley next to the Woolworth building. She went to the front of the building and used the spell to enter MACUSA. She then went to the elevator that is still operated by a house elf. "Auror's office please."

"Yes madam."

The elevator went up to the Auror's office where she got off before the elevator went back down. She went to her office with her name on the door. She entered and started on her paper work.

 **Again sorry for not updating I have been working on an original story that has not yet been finished but I hope is good. I hope everything is good.**


End file.
